Shattered Present, Shattered Past
by cherrytree98765
Summary: Latecomers to duel academy have arrived and start their life there. A trap is starting but has this web been weaved already or is it still being slowly made. The first 2 are just scene setting. Give chapter 3 and beyond a chance.
1. Prologue

(This is mainly an introduction chapter with descriptions of the main characters. Chapter 2 is also just setting of scenes so we don't have to go through that during the story. If this may turn you off then please skip to chapter 3 and that's where the story starts to get going. )

Ekhart climbed up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship, and looked up at the sky with the sun shining down upon the sea making it look like a sea of diamonds and at the center was the biggest diamond of them all. "Duel Academy" Ekhart whispered under his breath.

He had of course passed the examination but could not make it until after all the regular students were transported, and Duel Academy had replied quite nicely saying that there would be other students traveling late too, and that he could join them when the time came to depart.

He put down his green bag and unzipped the first compartment, and looked at the blue uniform that lay upon his duel disk, and his deck. It had not been too hard to get to blue even though it was supposed to be the top of the academy. A few trap cards here and there and the duel had been quickly over. He decided that he should go below and rest before the docked at the academy. As he went down the staircase he arrived in the bar area. The bar area contained the most modern appliances, bar, stools, and of course refreshments. The place was deserted right now, with most of the people either resting or in the main room dueling together. Ekhart's room was further down into the ship just two decks down. The ship was nothing short of a cruise liner and could contain an enormous amount of people, but the only people onboard right now were people who could not arrive at the regular scheduled time. It had probably been packed to the brim with people who were coming at the regular time. He continued across the bar area and entered a hallway to the right, looking down the sparsely light area he fished out his map of the ship from his backpack. Luckily the academy had been nice enough to provide a layout of the ship so they could find their way around. He continued down two sets of stairs and continued down the hall. He noticed that the hallway was getting brighter and according to the map he was approaching the main room. As Ekhart passed the partly opened door he heard someone say "Hey, let's duel!" Ekhart flinched at the sound of the voice, and it looked like the owner of the voice had quite a bit of confidence and it sounded like a little bit of arrogance.

He peeked in through the door and saw a boy with a slight tan, and as he looked the boy turned around and surveyed the person that he had asked. He noticed that he had brown eyes, and he had yellow hair in a crew cut, and his jaw set and looked ready to take on the world, and he also noticed that that he wore yellow pants and a plain grey shirt. Ekhart also took another look around and saw two other points of interest. For one he saw a boy dueling and noticed the expression of a person who thought they could easily predict what his opponent would do and could counter with the ease of a magician. He had on cargo pants and red turtleneck shirt, and his eyes were a deep blue, and his hair was a charcoal black with his hair tied in the back with a ponytail. Finally his eyes settle onto the last point of interest there was a boy sitting down at a chair observing all the dueling around him. The kid had a morbid air around of him not a hint of expression on his face. He was decked out in black pants and black shirt with black armbands on his wrists. His hair was a kind of grey and black causing streaks kind of like a skunk just grey instead of white. He wondered if the hair was dyed or just natural. He ducked out of the room quickly enough so no one would see him and continued down the hall to his room. Ekhart surveyed his room a bed sat in the corner with a nightstand beside it, and there were curtains on the window to block out the sun for people who had trouble sleeping during night, and instead slept during the day. Ekhart tossed his backpack on the floor at the foot of the bed and lay down. As Ekhart slowly drifted off he thought he heard the captain of the loudspeaker saying "This is your captain speaking. We should be arriving at Duel Academy in about five hours." He then fell into the deep slumber of dreams.


	2. Arrival

(This is again just descriptions of areas so we can get rid of that. If this would turn you off please skip to the next chapter that's where the story really starts to get along.)

Okay another chapter full of introduction of characters and descriptions. Next time we should have more interaction with characters, and such. Slow and steady we go but trust me I will try to speed up the pace as we proceed. The chapters will mimic some episodes of the anime, but will change according to different ways when I start revealing different storyline twists. Remember read and review. Criticism is always needed.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not owned by me but their respective owners. The other characters are owned by me and my friends.

Ekhart slowly dragged himself out of the deep reaches of sleep and blearily opened his eyes. The sun had lowered a little bit, but not by too much. Ekhart got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He did his business and then looked into the mirror. His brown hair was a little messy so he combed it down to its full length of a little above the eyes. Ekhart straightened his uneven brown t-shirt and pulled up his blue shorts. He gave himself one more glance with his brown eyes, and when done left the bathroom and walked over to his backpack. When he picked up the backpack he heard again heard the captain speaking over the system. "We should be landing at Duel Academy in 30 minutes."

Ekhart decided that this was not much time and that he should make his way to the deck. On his way he noticed that the main room had been deserted probably for a glance at the island before they got there. Ekhart made his way past the bar area, and found himself on the deck once again. He went over to the railing and stared at the island with its main building rising up, and even farther up the imposing volcano with it belching smoke up into the sky. He arched up his eyebrow he did not know that the volcano was partly active, but paid very little mind to it. Ekhart looked around but found that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity of his sight. They must have moved up to the boarding ramp area. As he walked down the stairs to the lower deck where the boarding ramp was located he started noticing more and more students littering the deck. Finally the island loomed closer, and closer getting bigger and finer details could be observed. The main building now looked like it had been built into or very near the volcano. He guessed that they were not very worried about the volcano erupting and sending scalding hot lava onto the academy. Ekhart finally reached the boarding area and saw a whole pack of kids talking and chatting among themselves, but he avoided these crowds he was not the type to chat with others. They reached the harbor and the lowered down the ramp for the students and as he approached he heard a stewardess say "Watch your step."

When he was on solid ground the group was lead towards the main building and into an auditorium like area. Finally a man walked up to the podium and started speaking into the mike. The man had on a red jacket, and could stand to lose a bit of weight. He was also balding on top of his head, but with a small strip of hair around his head. "I am Chancellor Sheppard the principal of Duel Academy and I would like to welcome you all here." The end of this sentence erupted in cheering and hooting.

"I hope you all will learn something, and enjoy your time at the academy. We all wish for your continued success, and you can reach the pros. If you will now get your jackets and put them on now. I will now introduce the individual teachers of your dorms." Ekhart reached into his backpack and put on the jacket with its strips of blue and white.

"First off is the teacher, and leader of red dorm Professor Lyman Banner." A teacher then stepped up to the stage, and waved. The man had long black hair tied in the back with a ponytail. He also had glasses, and his shirt and tie were more loosely put on. When he was walking off the stage he arched his brow, and also noticed that the person was holding a cat in his arms.

"Next is the teacher, and leader of yellow dorm Professor Sartyr." Another person walked up onto the stage and introduced himself. This person also had long black which was tucked into the back of his jacket and, he had a mustache also adorned on his face his yellow jacket was on, and he looked very proper.

"Finally the teacher, and leader of the blue dorm Professor-" Abruptly a cough came from a man standing behind him and Chancellor Sheppard started again.

"I mean Dr. Vellian Crowler." A man or was it women he could not tell walked onto the stage and introduced himself. The first thing he noticed was his voice sounded very high and mighty. He had yellow hair that was also tied into a ponytail in the back. He had purple lipstick on, and had his blue coat on as well. His duel disk was attached to the front of his jacket and looked kind of cumbersome. This man also walked off the stage.

"Now that all the introductions are finished and done if you would follow your respective teachers they will lead you to your dorms." Ekhart looked around, and found the teacher he was looking on, and as he approached closer he noticed that he had pink fringes covering the side of his neck, and his veins stood out.

"Follow me then." The teacher said

As they left the area he noticed that two of the people he had noticed on the ship were in his group. While the third person left with the yellow group. Surprised someone who looked like they could predict everyone would not be able to reach blue dorm at least. They walked a distance and finally approached the blue dorm. The dorm looked imposing above them all with the layout that mimicked the look of a castle. Of all the things that they could have made it they decided to flaunt around blue's position, and make them seem like kings or lords. This would set some major differences with other students, and this in turn would probably make it harder to converse with other dorms. Ekhart heaved a sigh, and followed the group into the building. The main hall was pretty plain with pillars on each side, and the walls being painted yellow. A staircase was placed at the end, and center of the hall. Two doors on the opposite sides of the wall lead into the first floor wings. "I will now give you each room numbers, and that is where you will go. Classes start tomorrow for you all. So explore, and find your way around before classes start tomorrow."

They all assembled into a line and each grabbed their room assignments. He noticed his was on the second floor, and so he moved to the staircase. But before he could get on the staircase he noticed two people standing on the staircase. One was a boy with black hair, and a smug look on his face. His jacket was also blue. The other person had blue hair, and a scary expression on his face, and his jacket also was blue. He climbed up the stairs and to his room. When he got there he set down his backpack, and set his things out. His clothes would get here later, and so Ekhart decided that it was time he explore the island. Ekhart reached outside and walked across the lawn and onto the path. He followed this first to the main building, and as he walked to it he noticed little statues littering the sides of the path. Inside the building he noticed that the halls were circular in nature, and he hoped that this would not get to confusing. He walked farther in, and near the center of the building was a duel field. He walked into the room and stared at the huge pad for dueling, and the stands surrounding the stage. This was probably the place where the main duels took place. He explored a little bit more and just found some empty classes and the nurse's office. He left the main building and walked to the yellow dorm to view it. There he found the student who had dueled dueling another person, and the one who he saw leave with the yellow group nowhere in sight. "Yeah. Another win" He looked at once was a duel, and noticed the kid was smiling and the other downcast. Ekhart decided that before he was noticed that he would move away, and not be seen by him. He would probably want to duel if he saw him with his blue jacket on. The yellow dorm was more modest with it being situated with one floor but being pretty expansive. He liked this one a bit better and wished that they had built his like that. Then he quickly hurried away before the other kid could notice him. He walked to the red dorm, and noticed this one being the worse of them all with two stories, and a staircase leading to the second floor. Cracks ran up sides of the building, and he was afraid this one would fall apart soon. After he had found his fill of seeing the dorms he followed the path to a part of the island which seemed sheltered, and with no footprints disturbing the ground it looked like it was pretty private. He lay down on the sand, and looked out at the sun shining down. The waves lapped up the shore, and he just lay and think. Before he could get into any serious thoughts his cell phone rang, and he frowned. Ekhart picked up the cell phone, and texted that he was too busy at the moment to answer and rejected the call. Immediately the phone vibrated signaling a text, and Ekhart looked at it. "I will call a few days later then." Ekhart shook his head, and placed the cell phone in his pocket.

It was time to head back and get ready for tomorrow. When Ekhart reached his dorm he found his suitcase in his room on his bed, and he unpacked his clothes in his dresser. Ekhart went downstairs and noticed that dinner was being served with him not being here he probably had not heard an announcement about it. There was one table set down with a huge amount of food on plates. Ekhart picked up a plate, and grabbed a decent amount of food and sat down at a table to eat. When his plate was clean he put it away at a designated area and left for his room. Ekhart changed into pajamas, and fell quickly to sleep.


	3. First Day

Ekhart was pulled out of his sleep by the blaring alarm of his clock. He muttered under his breath "Sometimes I can hate this thing."

He leaned over and turned off the alarm, and got up to go take a shower. When he was done with his shower Ekhart combed his hair and pulled on a red t-shirt and gray shorts. Ekhart then headed over to his jacket shoved it on, and grabbed his duel disk, and deck. He headed out to the hall, and down to the main hall. The main hall was deserted with no one in sight. "I guess they have breakfast earlier in the morning. Guess I'll have to set my alarm back, but that's not an appetizing prospect." Ekhart said to himself. Class began in about an hour so he should be getting to the main building soon. Ekhart followed the main path, and when he got closer to the main building he noticed that more and more people were standing and chatting around. Ekhart made a beeline to his classroom and made it in about 5 minutes before class. When the bell rang and everyone had settled down the teacher started his lecture. "Before I begin I would like to introduce some of our new students who have just joined us. First off is-"Before the words left the teachers lips there was a loud banging from the direction of the door, and a someone yelled out "Oh man I overslept again!"

No one even reacted to the sound or to the almost yelling of the voice so it must have become a regular schedule for the class by now. As he turned around to view the person the voice belonged too, and found it that there was not just one person but two people standing at the doorway. "I tried to wake you up, but you just went back to sleep."

As the two students sat down, and got seated he noticed one of the students the one which sounded meek had blue hair, glasses, and a red shirt on representing he was in the red dorm. The other student had brown hair with orange on top, and a red shirt also. "You're late yet again." Said the teacher with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry teach."

Ekhart noticed that he spoke rather informally, but with the way he wore his jacket loosely should put no doubt in his mind that he was anything, but formal. "As I was saying before we were interrupted. "First is one of our new students and his name is Ekhart."

He stood, and said "Hello, I'm Ekhart. I'm in obelisk blue as you can see." He immediately sat down and took a quick glance around to see if he had grabbed anyone's attention.

Ekhart noticed that he had gained the attention of the kid who had rushed into class. He was staring like he was a specimen to be studied. He gave him a quick glare, and looked back at the teacher. "Next is Blaze Crane."

The student who he had seen dueling at the yellow dorms stood up, and said "Hey, I'm Blaze Crane. I'll fight anyone who challenges me or if they look challenging."

Ekhart lifted an eyebrow, and suppressed a laugh that was forming. He was blunt, very blunt. The teacher then started again. "Next in our class is Mike Sland."

Everyone turned to look at the new student, but he never got up he just gave a stare to everybody. "If you would stand up, and give an introduction please." The teacher asked with exasperation.

"No." The single word spoken flustered the students, and he heard whispers spread about.

"Since you're a new student I'll let this pass, but I will not tolerate that attitude again." The teacher said with a warning tone.

Ekhart was surprised that he would show that kind of brashness, and noted that he was not one to follow orders.

As everybody became silent the teacher began "Finally our last new student Alex Bane."

The final person he had seen onboard the ship "Hello I'm Alex Bane." With smugness in a voice he sat down.

"Now that all the introductions are done we shall begin class. Now we will begin our lesson with……"

Ekhart stopped listening, and drifted between drowsing, and daydreaming. Finally the class ended, and he got up to leave, but even before he could pass the doorway he heard someone say "Hey wait up!"

He turned around, and saw the kid who had come in late come running up to him. Part of him wanted to leave right now before he could catch up to him, but decided against it. "Hey I wanted to apologize for interrupting the teacher when he was introducing you. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way."

"Its fine no problem at all." He said in a tone of voice which said he did not want to talk anymore, but this did not register with Jaden.

"I heard your name is Ekhart, but what about your last name?"

"I don't have one. So that's why that was not mentioned." Obviously he was not going to get out of this conversation easily.

"Well that's strange, but that's okay. Do you want to hang out some with me, and my friends?"

By the look on his face he knew there was no way out of this situation and conceded. "Fine." He said with a shrug and sigh.

"Great. Hey Syrus come over here Ekhart is going to be hanging with us today." Jaden yelled at the blue haired student who was gathering his stuff.

"I'm coming Jaden just hold on." The blue haired boy looked flustered, and stuffed his things into his backpack and ran up to them.

"This is Syrus Truesdale. One of my best pals." He put his arm around the blue haired boy who was Syrus.

"You must be Ekhart one of the new students who came late." Syrus this said with his face downturned.

"You don't have to be so shy Syrus." Jaden said as he patted hard on the back of Syrus.

"Hey watch how hard you do that Jaden." Syrus said with exasperation. It looked like this happened commonly.

"We're going to meet up with the others outside the building. Let's get going."

As they exited the building someone said "Hey Jaden. What took you so long the teacher stop you, and scold you two for being late?"

"Hey Alexis. I was just getting someone who is going to hang out with us today." Jaden waved at someone while he was talking.

"Oh. You must be the new student who came in late. It was Ekhart wasn't it?" A girl came walking up she had long blond hair. She also had a blue jacket on, and deep blue eyes. The expression on her face gave one of someone who would not hurt a fly.

"Yeah this is Ekhart. This girl is Alexis Rhodes." Jaden said while pointing to her.

"Hello."

"Well the more the merrier." Alexis said and smiled at him.

They went to a small plain and sat down. "Hey Ekhart where do you come from?" Alexis asked.

"No where real important. I only just heard of Duel Academy, and decided that I would try to come here." Ekhart said with a small shrug.

"Well you must have been really good to make it into the blue dorm."

"Yeah. I think it only took about 5 turns to defeat the proctor."

"5 turns that's a very short time to beat the proctors in. I'm impressed." Alexis said with genuine surprise in her face.

"You should have seen the face on the proctor and the people watching the duel." Ekhart said with a laugh.

"It would be interesting to see you duel Jaden then. He would probably be in blue, but he came in late, and beat Crowler with his own deck so he put him in red."

Ekhart raised his eyebrow at this even though he was not surprised in the least. "Not today. I'm still trying to find my way around, and get used to this lifestyle."

"That's fine. It's getting late. We should probably get heading back." Alexis said while she stared at the setting sun.

"See you later Ekhart. I hope we can hang out again soon."

"Yeah. See you guys later."

He sighed under his breath. This would just make things harder. He approached the dorm, and before he reached the doors someone said "You really shouldn't be hanging out with Slyther slackers."

He turned around, and saw the person who he had seen staring down the staircase during his first day. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chazz Princeton, and you better remember it since I'm the best here." Chazz said with a smirk, and smugness in his voice.

Ekhart just laughed and said "Yeah I believe that." While he said that he entered the building.

He made his way quickly across the hall, and entered his room before the person who called himself Chazz could catch up and berate him for his comment. He checked his cell phone and found another text lying in wait. "Will cal tomorrow at 6:30. Please try not to be busy at that time."

He turned off his cell phone, and changed. He then got into bed and drifted into a fitful slumber.


	4. First Duel

Welcome to the 4th chapter. This is the first chapter with a duel. A couple of words.

This duel was done by my brother. Any commentary during the duel and a little after are done by my brother. Please review and tell me if you like how he does his dueling, and his commentary. So he can get better.

The story is getting deeper, and more of Ekhart is being shown. I'm trying to get a good pacing down but please review and tell me what you think. I can't read minds.

See you next chapter

Ekhart woke once again to the blaring of his alarm, and he got up and turned it off. Today they would call him, and this time he wouldn't be able to lie to them. He dressed, and went downstairs had some breakfast and left to the school. He sat at his seat and waited for class to begin. The class began without incident, and the teacher spoke up. "Since it is our second day for our new students, and they have been introduced to you all. Why don't we let them show us some of their dueling skills? The two students I would like to see duel first would be Ekhart and Blaze."

Ekhart sharply brought himself back, and noticed that his name had been called for a duel with one of the other new students. The class started filing out of the room to the duel arena. While they were making their way to the duel arena he noticed that Blaze was going slowly as to wait for him. He knew that if he slowed down Blaze would too, and that he would probably just have to see what he wanted. Ekhart walked up a little faster, and stood in pace with Blaze. Blaze turned his head and said with a smile "Been wanting to see what you got. Heard quite a few whispers about you from other students, but you always seem to disappear really fast, and I've never been able to get a hold of you."

The students of the class made their way to seats around the duel field, and the teacher said "If Blaze and Ekhart would come up to the field let's see what you have."

As both of them stepped up to the duel field and both opened their duel disks to get started with the match. "I'll go first" Blaze said, and with a thrust of his hand took a card out.

"Hm, not bad" Blaze boasted. "Let's get things started with a little monster power!" He placed a monster on his duel disk. "Here's one of my personal favorites, come on out Gladiator Beast Darius!" A monster appeared and stood tall (Gladiator Beast Darius Atk: 1700/Def: 300) then I'm throwing down a face downs and it's your turn.

Ekhart took a card of the top of his deck. He looked at it and nodded. "Alright then, I guess I'll summon a monster as well, Molten Zombie." (Molten Zombie Atk: 1600/Def: 400).

Blaze looked a bit confused. "You summoned a weaker monster than mine? I guess all those rumors weren't true after all. Ekhart just shrugged. Blaze seemed to be getting upset. Well that or disappointed.

"I'm not done yet, I play my field spell, Molten Destruction. This card gives all my fire monsters a little boost in attack." The duel field swirled into a pre-historic forest. You could see and hear a volcano in the distance. The ground started shaking. Blaze was stumbling to catch his balance, but Ekhart just stood there. "Now all my fire monsters get a 500 attack boost." (Molten Zombie Atk: 2100/Def: 0). "Now Molten Zombie, attack his Darius." Ekhart pointed to Blaze's monster.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Waboku! Now my monsters aren't destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage!" One of his face-down cards flipped up. As promised his monster stayed as is, and his life points stayed the same.

Ekhart decided to end his battle phase.. Blaze started laughing. "I guess you've never dueled Gladiator Beast's before. If a Gladiator Beast attacks or is attacked I can send him back to my deck to summon a completely new monster!" Ekhart looked at him strangely. It's true, he never had dueled a Gladiator Beast user before. Such a strange way to summon a monster. Blaze picked up his monster and put it back into his deck. He then took a card from his deck and placed it in attack mode (Gladiator Beast Bestiar Atk: 1500/Def: 800). "Time for another quick lesson, when a Gladiator Beast is Special Summoned by another Gladiator Beast's effect, it gets a special effect. This cards effect just so happens to be that I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I'm choosing your field spell!" The prehistoric forest disappeared along with the card. (Molten Zombie Atk: 1600/Def: 400). "Still your move."

Ekhart sighed and ended his turn. Blaze smiled and drew a card. "I'm going to show you what a real monster looks like." He played another monster (Gladiator Beast Murmillo Atk: 800/Def: 400) Ekhart didn't quite understand what he meant. That monster was weaker than the one he had previously summoned and neither were a match for his monster. "You're probably wondering why I played a weak monster. Alone Bestiari is ok, but when fused with another Gladiator Beast…" He stopped. "Well you'll see. I'm going to fuse my two monsters through contact, and guess what, their going right back to my deck." He took the two cards and put them in his deck. He shuffled his deck then set his fusion monster down. (Gladiator Beast Gyzarus Atk: 2400/Def: 1500) "This is where it gets serious! This gladiator allows me to destroy two cards on your side of the field, so I'm getting rid of your monster." Ekhart's monster was destroyed. "Now Gyzarus, show him the strength of the Gladiators!" The monster flew at Ekhart and hit him head on.

Ekhart (5600)

"Time for my monster to play a little game of tag, but he has the power to give me two monsters for the price of one." He returned the card back to his extra deck. He then set down two monsters. (Gladiator Beast Samnite Atk: 1600/Def: 1200) (Gladiator Beast Laquari Atk: 1800/Def: 400) "Now Laquari, show us your power!" His monster grew in size. (Gladiator Beast Laquari Atk: 2100/Def: 400). "It's your move; try to make it a good one."

Ekhart drew a card. This guy loved dueling, and he was getting serious, maybe he should too. "Just remember, you asked for it." Ekhart said, "I'll play the spell card Terraforming from my hand. It allows me to add a field spell from my deck to my hand. It's about to get hot in here, because I play Molten Destruction!" The ground once again started to shake and they were back in the prehistoric jungle. "I'm sure you remember what this card does, so I won't bother with boring explanations; instead, I'm going to play the spell card Double Summon, now I can normal summon twice during my turn. "So for my first normal summon the monster card Great Angus (Atk: 1800/Def: 600). And with his power boost, he's stronger than your Samnite, (Atk: 2200/Def: 100).

"Are you forgetting? My Laquari is a fire type monster as well!" (Atk: 2600/Def: 0) Blaze smirked once again. The crowds cheered and jested at Ekhart's mistake. He hadn't noticed them before, but they were really getting into it. If this duel lasted much longer he might have a problem. And he had just the combo to help him do it.

"Of course I knew that, but there's a reason I didn't care. So for my second normal summon, I'm going to bring out Flame Ruler (Atk: 1500/Def: 1600). And he's a fire type, so he gets more fire power. (Atk: 2000/Def: 1200)."

Blaze looked at his Flame Ruler. "Well it was a nice try and all, but he still can't match up to my monster"

Ekhart looked at him sharply. "Do you ever stop talking? I said I have a plan, so just watch and learn, because I'm playing the spell Lightning Vortex. I discard one card from my hand and I get to destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field". Ekhart sent a card from his hand to his graveyard, and then the sky turned a dark shade of grey. A bright light suddenly flashed and temporarily blinded everyone in the stands. Lightning came down and struck Blaze's field. Both his monsters disappeared with the storm clouds, leaving nothing but smoke. Blaze looked at Ekhart with a shocked expression. At least he's shut up now Ekhart thought. "I'm going to play the spell Pot of Greed, now I'm going to draw two cards from my deck. He took the two top cards of his deck and placed them in his hand. Just what I needed, Ekhart thought." I'm going to play another spell, Salamandra. It gives a fire monster equipped with it 700 attack, and I'm going to give it to Great Angus (Atk: 2900/Def: 100). So since your wide open, both my monsters are going to attack you directly."

Blaze (3100).

Blaze stood there, shaking. At first Ekhart thought that he might fall down. But instead he burst out laughing. "Now THIS is a duel! I was afraid at first that you wouldn't have been much of a challenge, but boy have you proved the rumors true!" Ekhart frowned. This guy defiantly wasn't right in the head.

"I play a face down and it's your move, make it a good one" Ekhart said satirically.

Blaze drew a card. "Get ready for my awesome combo! I'm going to play the monster card Gladiator Beast Darius (Atk: 1700/Def: 300) then I'm going to special summon Test Tiger (Atk: 600/Def: 300) using his effect, I send him to my graveyard so I can return a Gladiator Beast back to my deck, then I can summon another one with its effect if it were summoned by a regular Gladiator Beast. So say bye bye to Darius, and welcome to the field, Gladiator Beast Murmillo (Atk: 800/Def: 400) Ekhart remembered this guy, but what was his ability? "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, Murmillo, use your ability to destroy Great Angus! Great Angus was hit by a giant blast of water, then he and his equip spell, disappeared. "Unfortunately my Murmillo can't stand up to your monster, so why don't I just leave him in defense, and throw down one face-down. Ekhart drew a card. What luck, this might just be it, all he had to do was watch out for that face-down.

"I'm going to activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted. So now I get to put Great Angus back where he belongs, on my field. Great Angus came back to Ekhart's field. "Don't forget about his power boost" (Atk: 2200/Def: 100) "Then I'm going to summon my most powerful monster, Infernal Flame Emperor!" (Atk: 2700/Def: 1600) "And for his tribute, I'm sacrificing Flame Ruler." His monster disappeared in a blaze of flames. Then a giant beast galloped out of the flames.

"Hold on," Blaze yelled "that monster takes 2 sacrifices, how could you summon him with only one?" Again the crowd yelled disapproval, even the teacher was about to intervene, but Ekhart had had enough of the stupid crowd, and this stupid duel. "Flame Ruler can be used as two tributes as long as it's for a for a fire monster." Ekhart said.

"What did you say? I can't here you!" Blaze yelled over the crowd.

"Flame Ruler can be used as two tributes for a fire monster!" Ekhart yelled. The crowd all shut up, Even Blaze was speechless. "Now if your quite done with your yelling, I'm going to end this duel, because when Infernal Flame Emperor is successfully Advanced Summoned, I can remove from play up to five fire monsters in my grave to remove the same number of spell or traps on the field as I removed from play. So I remove from play my Molten Zombie, and I'm going to destroy your face-down!" Finally the crowd had nothing to say. Blaze also had his mouth wide open as his face down was burnt to a crisp by Ekhart's monster. Call of the Haunted was sent to the graveyard. Ekhart was surprised, that was actually a good move, had he not stopped it. So I'm giving my Infernal Flame Emperor more fire power." The volcano erupted, molten lava sprayed on his monster. (Atk: 3200/Def: 1200) "Now, Great Angus, destroy Murmillo!" Blaze's monster was destroyed, leaving Blaze wide open for an attack. "Infernal Flame Emperor, end this duel!" His monster shot a giant fireball at Blaze. Blaze screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

(Blaze: 0)

Blaze fell to the ground as the holographic monsters disappeared. The crowd was silent for only a second, then they suddenly jumped out of their seats, they started cheering and whistling. Ekhart realized that he had gone over the top with his move, now everyone in the room knew what he could do. So much for keeping a low profile, Ekhart thought. Blaze slowly got up. Ekhart was afraid that he might have hurt him, but before he could run over to check, Jaden and his pals were right in front of him. "That's was a sweet duel Ekhart, you've got some serious skills, wanna duel me next?" Jaden asked, excitedly.

Syrus looked at him with a very worn out look. "C'mon Jay, he just got done with his duel, leave him alone." Jaden looked down, disappointed. A koala beside him breathed a heavy sigh….wait, that wasn't a koala, that was boy who looked a lot like a koala.

"Move it!" Ekhart heard someone yell from behind Jaden. When Jaden moved, it turned out to be Blaze. He smiled at Ekhart. "Bud, since coming to this island, I haven't lost a single duel. I feel like you know your cards better than anyone. My cards were given to me by my father, before he moved away, saying he had a vision he needed to follow. These cards are my life and I made a vow to never lose with them. You must have a stronger bond with your deck then I'll ever have in my life.

Ekhart was getting bored of his little speech. But he put on a fake smile and asked "What's your point exactly?"

Blaze looked at him with a sparkle in his eye. "I've come to the conclusion that if I follow under your command, I can become a better duelist, and I can become more in tuned with my Gladiator Beasts.

Ekhart frowned. Oh no, he thought, please don't say it.

"I'm going to be your number 1 solider!" Blaze said, wearing a giant grin while saluting Ekhart,

He said it, Ekhart thought.

Ekhart walked out of the main building, and looked to see if Blaze was following him. Blaze had been following him around like a lost puppy, and he had finally put the slip on him. It was 6:00 and he knew he should go somewhere private to take the phone call that would come.

Ekhart approached the little piece of beach, and made sure that no one had seen him. It was private, and he would like for it to stay that way. His cellphone started to ring right on time. He flipped it open and said "Hello."

"A little over the top don't you think. Maybe you should have toned it down just a little?" A happy and energetic voice said.

Ekhart frowned. He knew this voice, and knew that it could change just as fast from being happy to being very threatening. "He forced my hand. So I wanted to get it over with."

"Well remember that sometimes discretion is better than finishing up fast. Just use the other deck we gave you instead of that one next time. Okay?"

Ekhart sighed. "That was the one I picked up. How was I supposed to know that the teacher would do that?"

"Fine. Just remember what you promised me you would do." The voice said halfway between happy and threatening.

"I know. It'll get done. Things have just become a little more complicated. It may just take a bit more time to get settled and do it."

"Okay. I'll be checking up on you in a few days. Please don't try to use a lame excuse like you did last time."

"Fine. Bye." Ekhart hung up the phone with a frown on his face. It was time to get back and get to bed, before anyone found him here, and the beach went from private to public.

Ekhart approached the dorm, and looked around quickly. He had seen some girls huddled around at the end of class. If his worse fears were realized there would be a fan club really soon. That would not go well at all. There was no one in sight so he walked up the steps, and went into the main hall. As he was going up the main stairs he heard a familiar voice. "Hey bud, where you been. You just seemed to disappear at the end of class. You could be Houdini or something."

He turned around, and looked at Blaze. "Just walking, and thinking about a few things." Ekhart said in a tone of voice which meant to drop it.

"You should bring me along then. How am I supposed to get better, and all." Blaze said with a whiny tone.

Ekhart was about to leave, but turned around, and asked. "Wait one moment. Were you waiting for me to show up?" Ekhart said with a frown.

"Uh. I guess you could say that." Blaze said, but his face was telling a whole different story.

"You don't need to do that. If I don't bring you along it usually will mean I want to be by myself, and that you should not wait around. I usually take awhile." Ekhart said with exasperation.

"Fine." Blaze said. His face showed a defeated look.

"Well I'm heading to bed." Ekhart said, and turned around.

"See you tomorrow." Blaze said with his ever present happiness.

Ekhart dropped onto his bed, and thought of the events. He would need to be more careful and keep better control than that. He slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. The new person

Okay. Now our story starts to get a little bit hotter. Enjoy this chapter with another duel.

The duels will be split either between my brother or my friend. We'll have to see who's more available. Enjoy the chapter. Read, review, subscribe. It's always a pleasure to get opinions on how the story is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh GX. The original characters are owned by me and my friends.

...Will now teach you…can't get along with…others…..here…..comes…..name….Clara

Ekhart broke out of the dream with a start. Why did he have to remember her? This is not what he wanted to remember at the moment. He took a shower and got changed into clothes. He looked at the two decks now stacked by each other. Since he had gotten in trouble last time he took the deck which was supposed to cruise him under the radar if that was at all possible now. He stuck his head out and looked if Blaze was anywhere nearby. He didn't see him, and he was happy he did not want a shadow at the moment. He went downstairs, and got some breakfast. He had some time to kill so he decided he would take a walk to take his mind off his dream. He walked into a forest, and took in the scenery of the light spilling through the trees. His mind wandered off. Clara. Why did he remember her after he had the phone call last night? Ekhart looked up, and finally noticed that he had gone a little bit too far, and the forest was getting denser the branches now blocking out almost blocking out all light. He came up to a sign that said "All students are restricted from coming into this area." He was about to turn around to leave, but heard someone say "Oh it's you Ekhart."

He whirled around, and took a position so he could fight whoever was behind him. "Whoa. You don't need to do that. It's just me."

Ekhart noticed who it was, and put down his arms. "Oh it's you. Alex was name. I think that's right?"

Alexis moved out of the shadows being put down by the branches. "A little tense aren't we. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just walking, and thinking about a few things. What about you?"

"I was just visiting something special." Alexis said with a nostalgic look on her face

"What is beyond there anyway?"

"The old abandoned obelisk dorm."

"Oh. Why is it abandoned?"

"Students disappeared from therein the past. After that they shut it down, and moved away with haste." Alexis said with a pained look on her face.

"That's weird. Yikes it's almost time for class. I should get going. See you later Alexis." Ekhart turned to leave.

"Wait Ekhart. Since we're both going the same way maybe we could go together?"

"I guess that would be fine." They both turned to leave.

As they walked Ekhart thought he remembered reading something on students disappearing but dismissed the thought.

As they approached the main building. He heard students start whispering, and it spread like wildfire. Ekhart then realized that they had approached the building together, and now people would probably get the wrong idea. Great this was just getting dandy. They both parted ways to their respective classrooms, and as soon as he entered the classroom Blaze seemed to jump him. "Hey. A little later than usual aren't we. Now I'm hearing rumors that you and Alexis are going out. You sure are going for the big catches right off the bat don't you boss?"

"It's nothing like those rumors are saying. I was taking a walk in the woods, and we met together. So we walked here since we both have classes at the same building." Ekhart said with a sigh

"Well you better tell that to those letters." Blaze pointed at a little smattering of letters on his desk.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. How many people actually saw that duel?" Ekhart said with a tone between defeat and irritation.

"Well after we got started I think a couple more classes got there before we ended." Blaze said with a chuckle

He noticed one thing about Blaze. His shirt wasn't blue anymore but yellow. "What happened to your blue jacket Blaze?"

"Oh. Well you see…I got into an argument then a fight with one of the other obelisk students. I got demoted to Ra because of it." Blaze gave an apologetic smile.

"Ugh. What shall we ever do with you? Put you on a leash maybe." Ekhart said with a smirk

"Hey no need to go that far!" Blaze said with distress.

Ekhart just chuckled and went down to his desk scooped up the letters, and put them in his backpack. There goes flying under the radar. If there was any hope then there isn't now. He felt some stares at his back, and wondered if they were some of the letters senders.

Class ended with no further incidents. As he was leaving the building another one of the new students approached. "Ah. Alex Bane wasn't it." Ekhart said.

"Yes. I've been hearing good things about you, and I would like to duel you." Alex said with a confident air about him.

"Fine-" Before he could finish Blaze came like a bulldozer tearing down the walkway.

"No way! You've got to get through me before you get to Ekhart! Also on one condition. If you lose to me or Ekhart you come under Ekhart's control. If you win we come under your control. Blaze said with a flame in his eyes.

"Hm. Fine I'll take you down then Ekhart." Alex said with a smile.

"Let's go somewhere else where's not so many students are crowding together" Blaze said while pointing to a little field that was set off the main walkway.

As they entered the field Blaze fished out his duel disk. When he pulled it out Ekhart noticed that it wasn't the normal duel disk that every student was assigned.

"Hey Blaze why aren't you using the regulation duel disk?" Ekhart asked

"I have to use the regulation one's for the duels that the academy sets up, but this is my favorite disk!" Blaze said with a happiness that rivaled Jaden's.

The duel disk was shaped like a gladiator's shield, and when he activated it the edges of the circle flipped to reveal slots for duel cards. Alex just got his regulation disk ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said at the same time.

Ekhart just thought "Why did I let this happen?"

"Looks like I'm about to have two lackeys under my command," Alex said, taking the top six cards from his deck to serve as his opening hand. Scanning over it, he realized this wasn't the best hand, but he could make due. "I summon Victory Viper XX03 (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000) in Attack Position. Next, I play the Spell Card, Power Capsule, to activate one of Victory Viper's three effects."

"Just because it has a lot of effects doesn't mean it's good. Looks at that attack! I'll run over it with style," Blaze boasted.

"We'll see, won't we? I choose Victory Viper's Effect that allows it to permanently boost its attack by 400 points (Victory Viper XX03 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000). I set two cards face-down, and end my turn," Alex said confidently, sliding two mystery cards into their spell/trap slots.

"Took you long enough. Draw!" Blaze was happy with his hand and was waiting to use it. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius (ATK: 1700 DEF: 300). Seems like you wasted your attack boost. Darius, show him the bad side of your whip!"

The horse on two legs dashed at the futuristic jet plane, armed with a crackling electrical whip, but as the target got closer, Darius got smaller.

"Activating spell card, Shrink. It's a quick-play spell, so I can play it like a trap," Alex explained.

"Uh oh. I know what that does," Blaze said, stunned that he didn't see this.

"Then we can skip the formalities," Alex said.

With the card's activation, Darius's attack was halved (Darius ATK: 850 DEF: 300), and it ran smack into the Victory Viper's laser cannons.

[Blaze: 7250]

"And it doesn't end there. When Victory Viper XX03 destroys a monster by battle, one of its three effects activates. And for the sake of bolstering my party, I'll use the effect that lets me special summon one Option Token," As Alex explained, a miniature version of the Victory Viper phased into existence next to the original.

"Meet the Option Token, a token that will always have the same attack, defense, type, attribute, and level as Victory Viper XX03 (Option Token ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000)."

"Yeah, well laugh it up while you can. This duel is just beginning. I set two of my own cards and end my turn," Blaze set the two spell/traps, and hoped for the best.

"Don't try to scare me. Gladiators don't have a lot of surprises when it comes to their traps. Even less without a monster to throw that support behind. My turn," Alex took his card, and was already calculating his move.

"I summon Lord British Space Fighter (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) in attack position. Next, to help generate my monster's effects, I play my other face-down, Ojama Trio."

And so, three goofy looking creatures appeared on three of Blazes empty monsters zones, dancing and yelling as annoyingly as possible.

"What the heck is that thing?" Blaze had to ask, too curious about the cards effect to try and act calm.

"Ojama trio makes three Ojama tokens on your side of the field. Each has 0 ATK and 1000 DEF, though I'm going to summon them in attack position. Also, just a side note, whenever any of these tokens die, you take 300 points of damage."

Blaze wasn't too glad about the recent turn of events. Not only were three of his monster zones taken up, now that he had monsters, Alex's monster's effects would activate after killing each one."Victory Viper XX03, take down the Yellow Ojama token," The jet fighter aimed its laser cannons, charged, and fired a volley of laser fire, kicking up dirt everywhere. And when the dust settled…the ojama was still there.

"Waboku saved me just in the nick of time!" Blaze yelled, revealing his activated trap card. "Waboku protects me from taking battle damage this turn, and you can't destroy any of my monsters this turn. So much for your strategy," Blaze had a huge victory grin plastered across his face.

"A minor setback. I set one spell/trap, and end my turn," Alex said, annoyed that his strategy didn't go off without a hitch.

Blaze just drew his card, too intensely focused on how to get out of this situation. 'Alright, I've got a face-down already set. I've just got to pull this off, and I'll be in the gold.'

"Alright, let's see how this plays out. First, I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200). Equeste, get rid of the Lord British."

"A valiant attempt, but predictable. I activate another quick-play spell, Limiter Removal, a spell that makes all of my machine monsters double in attack power. Too bad your Equeste doesn't have more than 2400 attack."

"Too bad I have this handy face-down. Dark Bribe, a counter trap that negates a spell or trap, and the only downside is that you get to draw a card."

Alex was dumbfounded that the new Ra had prepared this far ahead for an attack..or was it pure blind luck?

"As I was saying, Equeste, get rid of that Lord British!" And with a strike from the centaur's armor plated fist, Lord British crumbled into a pile of scrap metal.

[Alex: 7600]

"And it's not over. At the end of the battle phase, by returning a gladiator beast that battled this turn back to the deck, I can special summon another one…but this time, it comes out with more than your regular gladiator brand oomph. I special summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo (ATK: 800 DEF: 400) in defense position. And when Murmillo is special summoned to the field, I can destroy one face-up monster. And I choose your Victory Viper XX03!" A torrent of water ejected from the fishes shoulder-mounted cannons, and Victory Viper was obliterated. "And without your Victory Viper, your token is a no-go," And as Blaze said that, the Option token vanished from the players' sights. "And with that done, I'll turn all of these Ojama tokens into defense position, set one card, and end my turn," Blaze placed a face-down card in his spell/trap card zone, and the turn passed to Alex.

"Well, that wasn't very sporting of you," Alex said, drawing his card. "My Lord British didn't have any time to play. Let's have another go, shall we? I summon another Lord British Space Fighter!" Again, the white and blue, snub-nosed spaceship appeared onto the battlefield. "Your defenses won't help you now. Lord British, attack one of the Ojama token," Alex ordered. The futuristic spacecraft threw up a force field, and used it to ram into the tiny, obscene pixie. "First off, with the Ojama token dead, you take 300 points of damage,"

[Blaze: 6950]

"And next, now that Lord British has destroyed a monster by battle, I'll activate his effect that allows him to attack again,"

"And that's where you messed up. Activate the Counter Trap, Gladiator Beast War Chariot!" Blaze said, enthused. As Lord British was going in for its second attack, Murmillo mounted a new, shiny chariot, complete with front-mounted spikes, and rammed into Lord British, shattering the machine. Once again, Alex was tricked. "Not so confident now, are ya?" Blaze said, smirking.

"This battle is far from over, runt. I'll play the spell card Foolish Burial, which allows me to take one monster from my deck, and send it to the graveyard."

"Man, you giving up already? Getting rid of your cards like that ain't going to help you."

"Oh, won't it? I send the monster Big Core to the graveyard, set one card, and play the continuous spell, Boss Rush."

"What's that thing doing?" Blaze asked with a sign of confusion.

"It will become apparent soon enough. Your turn, runt."

"Thanks for the permission," Blaze retorted sarcastically. "Well, since you have no resistance, I'll just summon my most powerful level 4 monster, Laquari (ATK: 1800 DEF: 400)! Now, Murmillo, attack directly for 800 points of da-"

"I activate the continuous trap card, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to special summon a monster in my graveyard, and I choose Big Core (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1100)!" Alex's trap card grew cloudy, ghoulish hands that reached into the graveyard and pulled out a rotting hunk of metal, shaped like a hexagon with a core in the center that shone a faint blue.

"Oh yeah? What's that piece of junk do?" Blaze said with a face full of confusion with a bit of annoyance.

"It cannot be destroyed by battle, but if it battles without a counter, it self-destructs."

"And how many counters does it have?" Blaze said with a smirk forming on his face.

"It only get's counters when it's normal summoned, so this guy has none." Alex said without losing any of his composure.

"That's pretty lame. But all the same, I'm gonna have to nix it. From my hand, I activate the quick-play spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one spell or trap card on the field. And I'm getting rid of that Call of the Haunted." With that, the Big Core exploded. "With no more surprises, I attack you directly with both of my monsters!" Murmillo shot twin water cannons, and Laquari attacked with a muscled fist.

[Alex: 5000]

"Now for some swap-outs. Laquari will tag out for Equeste, allowing me to add my Darius from my graveyard back to my hand. Also, Murmillo will tag out for Laquari, who gets a nice little power boost thanks to his special ability (ATK: 2100 DEF: 400). That's it for me. Your move."

"Actually, before you go, my spell card, Boss Rush comes into effect," Alex said smugly, taking his deck out of his disk.

"Oh no, here we go." Blaze said with a look of someone looking fear in the eye.

"The turn a 'B.E.S.' or 'Big Core' monster dies, I can special summon another one from my deck during the end phase. The downside is that I'm restricted from normal summoning or setting while Boss Rush is on the field, but with the ability to summon powerhouses, I don't need to worry. From my deck, I choose Big Core's older brother, B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 (ATK: 2400 DEF: 110)."

This new monster was new looking, not like the other one. Orange and white, with two cores and instead of one, and lots of laser cannons.

"What gives? I thought these things only got counters when they were normal summoned!"

"A lot more work went into MK-2 than the original. Now, three counters are added whenever MK-2 is special summoned. Now it is my turn," Alex explained, and drew his card. "Let's not waste time. MK-2, open fire on his Laquari," And with that single command, a rain of laser fire larger than any released before, concentrated on a single point: Laquari.

[Blaze: 6650]

"I remove one counter from MK-2, and end my turn."

Blaze was silent when he drew his card. He knew that this would have to be the draw that changed the game…and it could be. "Alright, the card I drew was Gladiator Beast Respite, and I'm playing' it. By returning two gladiators beast cards from my hand to the deck, I draw three cards. My two cards are Darius and Secutor," Blaze took the two cards, shuffled them into this deck, took the top three cards, and he knew that the game was over. In his favor. "Ready for a major upset, Alex?" Blaze said with a huge smile that looked like it was about to split his face in half.

"I'd like to see you try." Alex still showed no loss of composure, and spoke with arrogance and confidence in his voice.

"Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari, and contact fuse it with Murmillo, sending them both back to the deck to special summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500). When this beauty hits the field, I can destroy two cards on it. And I'll choose your MK-2 and Boss Rush." With its arm-mounted harpoons, Gyzarus obliterated the giant battleship, and the spell card along with it. "Now for a direct attack! Gyzarus, Sky-Scar Cannon!" Flying into the air, the armored avian flew over Alex, unleashing a volley of dark energy, making contact with a huge explosion.

[Alex: 2600]

"And now that Gyzarus has attacked, I can return it to the Extra Deck to special summon two more gladiators, and I choose Equeste and Darius. Equeste will add Respite to my hand, and Darius will special summon Laquari from my graveyard. And with that combination of monsters, I can contact fuse all three of my monsters into one: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800)!" And with the fusion, a new beast emerged. Clad in armor of his companions, Laquari had gained a huge battle-axe and shield, becoming the emperor of the Gladiators. "There's no way you can stop me now, tool-head. Your move."

"Your overconfidence is your downfall, Blaze. You'll see that soon enough," Alex said with a bit of a smile on his face.

Drawing his card, Alex bet all he had on this hand. "I play Lightning Vortex, discarding a card to destroy all of your face-up monsters, meaning your Ojamas and Heraklinos are dead."

"Once again, dead wrong. By discarding my own card, Heraklinos can negate any spell or trap card you activate," Blaze said confidently, discarding the Respite he had just retrieved.

And that was when Alex understood his situation. With no cards in his hand, none on the field, the fight was over.

"Heraklinos, finish this. Blazing Spirit Tomahawk!"

[Alex: 0000]

"No, no way" Alex slipped down onto his knees, and looked up with a shocked expression.

"Yes! I win. That means you have to honor your end of the agreement. You've got to become Ekhart's soldier." Blaze said with a satisfied smile.

"Do I really have to hold up to this ridiculous bargain" Alex looked up with a distraught look on his face. Like he would get a way out of this by just staring at him.

Ekhart put his hand on his face and shook his head "I never even agreed to this bargain you two made. Talk to the one you made it with I have nothing to say." Ekhart said with an exasperated sigh.

"Come on Blaze. You can't expect me to keep this bargain we agreed too." Alex looked at Blaze.

"No way. You're not backing off the bargain we made. You're Ekhart's lackey, and that's final." Blaze said with a face that said drop it.

Ekhart quickly made his way off onto the path, and started to leave. The sun had set, and the stars were shining brightly. He was approaching the dorm when he saw smoke rising from one of the cliff faces. What is that Ekhart thought? He started off to investigate.

He finally approached the place where the smoke was rising. He noticed a small boat on fire. It looked completely bare. With only the cabin with the wheel furnished with a seat. The sides of the boat were bare with no boat name or distinguished marking which could say where the boat was from.

Ekhart started down the cliff face and made it down the face. He skipped across stones that made a little pathway to the boat. Ekhart suddenly slipped on one of the rocks, and he started to fall. He then pushed his hand against the next rock, and somersaulted across the rocks, and landed on his feet.

When he got close to the burning boat he dipped his coat into the water and wrapped it around his face. He rushed into the flames, and looked for anyone on board. He needed to hurry before the gas tank on the boat caught fire. His eye caught a kid's body on board. The kid was about 10, and he immediately went to him grabbed him, and got out of the boat

It was harder to get up the cliff face but he finally got up to the ground, and as he looked down the boat blew up. The gas tank had caught fire, and now there was no trace of the boat left.

He finally made it back to the dorm, and peeked his head into the main hall. He rather not be noticed with a ten year old kid in his arms. That would be an embarrassing situation, and he already had 1 too many for today.

He put the kid on his bed, and thought about the events that had transpired. The boat had no noticeable markings. If it was not owned by anyone then it was probably sent by them. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed the phone number he knew by memory.

"Ah. I was expecting you to call tonight. I'm expecting that you got what we sent you." The voice said with a happy tone.

"What are you talking about? That was a young boy. What were you thinking?" Ekhart yelled into the phone.

"What we were thinking was that you would get there before the boat blew up. The package is safely in your hands I expect."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't been there he would have died. That was irresponsible of you." Ekhart growled into the phone.

"Well it doesn't matter to us. If he had died we would have sent another for you to get."

"Okay may I ask why he was sent to me?"

"That's easy. He's an assassin. You can use him for any kind of operation you want. He can just do odd jobs. I expect you'll make good use of him."

"You guys are crazy. That's all I'm saying." Ekhart abruptly turned off the phone.

Ekhart got out spare sheets from his closet, and made a mat for the boy between his bed, and the wall. He didn't want an unexpected visitor to enter, and see the visitor.

Today had been a crazy day. His head was still partially spinning. He changed, and got into bed. He fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Love Letter

Short chapter today, but it's all neccesary to get this story done, and set up for our big events.

Hope you enjoy. Read and review please.

* * *

"…..inside…sun…ringing…red liquid…"

Ekhart was startled out of sleep by the alarm clock's blaring. He shook the bleariness out of his eyes, and thought of how he was dreaming about those events even more. He was about to get changed when he noticed that the mats he had set out were empty, and the door to the bathroom was closed. He went over to the chair to inspect if his jacket was dry yet or if it was still wet from the ocean. He was fortunate, and the jacket had dried overnight. While he was waiting for the bathroom to be open Ekhart walked over to his backpack, and dumped out all the love letters on the desk, and then sorted them into the drawers of the desk.

The door to the bathroom opened, and the kid came out. His hair was black, and was wet. He was lightly tanned from what he could see from the arms. The kid looked up, and Ekhart noticed that his eyes were hazel.

"Ah. You must be Ekhart right?"

"Yes I am. What's your name?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. My name is Acal. Nice to meet you Ekhart."

"Um. Nice to meet you too." Ekhart said with a slightly puzzled look.

"Well I guess you already know why I'm here. If you don't I'm here to do anything you really order me to do."

Ekhart thought for a moment, and went over to the desk. Ekhart picked up a piece of paper and wrote some things down on it. "Here's a list. It tells you what you'll need , and instructions after you have it."

"Okay. Remember I'll be watching in the shadows if you're safe, and if you need me just make an zero with your fingers, and we'll meet up."

"Fine."

Acal started heading for the door, and almost made it there before Ekhart interrupted. "You might not want to go through the door. We don't want people knowing you're here. Go through the window there's a tree just outside that should allow you access without being seen."

"Oh sorry about that. I'll be on my way then." Acal went over to the window, and leaped onto the tree, and made his way down to the ground.

Ekhart got dressed, and left to go to the main building.

When he got to the classroom Ekhart noticed another letter on this desk. This one was pure black with nothing no identification on it. Blaze then approached him.

"Hey Ekhart. I guess you noticed the letter it's been there since people started arriving here. So nobody knows who put it on your desk."

"That's weird, but thanks for the heads up Blaze."

Ekhart walked to the desk and picked up the letter. He unsealed it and looked what was inside. A single sheet of paper was inside. When he looked at the seal his eyes widened. The seal was from the second richest family in the world. Kaiba's family coming up first. Ekhart read the letter.

"I would like to tell you something Ekahrt, but I need to wait a couple of days to set up a special surprise. So please wait and I'll tell you soon enough."

The was all the letter said. It was not even signed by anyone, and it was typed with a typewriter. The class after that passed without a single problem.

As he was heading back to the dorms his cellphone started to ring. He frowned, but still answered it.

"Hello."

"Tick tock. Tick tock. How long does it take to do a little errand. I swear if you don't hurry up I may just have to schedule some persuasion for you to get that errand done."

"Things have been going weirdly, and I need some more time."

"Time is not what we usually give, and my patience is running on a short leash. You have a week left to do what you need too. If you don't I will make sure you do." Her voice was now a tone that struck fear in anyone.

Ekhart just hung up and headed back to the dorms, but before he could enter the building someone approached him.

"I've gotten tired of your overconfidence and I'm going to make sure you know who's boss. Me and you are going to duel tomorrow night. If you don't then I can tell everyone you're a coward."

"I'm guessing that's you Chazz. Fine then you have a duel. I'm tired of you, and your prancing around I'll give you no mercy."

"We'll see about that. See you tomorrow night then."

Ekhart entered the dorms, and went to bed. The events were transpiring crazily, and who knew how it was going to end up. Time would tell he guessed. Ekhart then slipped into sleep yet again.


End file.
